Tú siempre quemarás como la luz
by ZerinaBlue
Summary: Una de las primeras misiones de Wrathion en Pandaria, era acabar con la disputa entre la Horda y la Alianza, pero nunca pensó toparse con otro obstáculo aún mayor...


_¡Hola a todos! éste es mi primer fic Wrathion x Anduin,la verdad es que le tengo un cariño especial a ésta pareja. Contendrá varios capítulos que espero ir subiendo seguidamente sin problemas._

 _Mientras tanto, aquí os dejo el primero._

 _Contendrá Lemon (pero más adelante)_

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: Príncipe forastero**

El príncipe Wrathion percibió una mezcla de resignación al deber que tenía que asistir; puestos a que aún era temprano y no les quedaban muchas millas que recorrer, su carruaje iba más lento que de costumbre. Y eso le molestaba.

—Hubiera sido mejor ir volando por mi cuenta... —caviló el príncipe ,quien se vio obligado a mirar por la pequeña ventana con marcos de madera rústicos y un reducido olor a hierba buena. Quedó excluido de sus pensamientos. Dejó caer sus dedos sobre el fino cristal, deslizándose con cuidado mientras seguía avispando el exterior.

Había oído hablar de Pandaria, una enorme y peculiar Isla - _nada pequeña cabe decir_ -Sin embargo, aquél paraje era mucho más hermoso de lo que había imaginado. Ante lo cual, el joven dragón seguía anonado.

De repente la calesa cesó.

—Joven, ya hemos arribado —La voz le sonó ronca, en un pequeño murmullo, mientras abría la puerta del carruaje de madera dejando oír un suave chirrido. El Pandaren llamado Tong estaba a su servicio.

Y Wrathion había contestado posando delicadamente los pies en la tierra—Estupendo, ya no sentía las extremidades, y poco me temo que si hubiese proseguido un par de minutos más ahí dentro de seguro ni podría levantarme —chasqueó los dientes en un quejido y se cruzó de brazos contemplando la gran escalera de piedras llena de musgo— ¿Tengo que subir por mi cuenta...Hasta allá arriba? —Preguntó en un tono de retintín; Era un niño maleducado aunque intentara manifestar lo contrario.

Tong asintió y le pidió en una leve reverencia que le siguiera. No quedaba más remedio.

Una de sus primeras misiones allí en Pandaria, era acabar con la disputa entre la Horda y la Alianza, que por desgracia, aún seguía existiendo ¿Qué tan inútiles y crudos tenían que ser para seguir en guerra? Pensaba el joven dragón cada vez que rememoraba aquello. En un principio no tenía intención de viajar tan lejos, pero sabía con exactitud, que en aquél emplazamiento se escondían grandes poderes y control; algo que ansiaba.

Al llegar a la cima, vislumbró una pequeña estancia hecha de madera y cañas de bambú. Todo estaba muy limpio y en orden, y varias flores que jamás había distinguido decoraban el jardín de la taberna. Entró en silencio, siendo escoltado por su ahora, mayordomo .

Deambuló por la entrada , y a cada paso que daba se oía levemente la madera bajo sus pies. En la mesa había una pequeña anotación con su nombre y el de alguien más. Se acercó con disimulo y echó una ojeada por encima— Anduin Wrynn... —susurró sin retirar la vista del viejo papel, que básicamente se trataba de la lista de invitados . Lo releyó varias veces, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— Hmm, el hijo del lobo. Suena interesante —el dragón se aproximó a la silla de su costado e hizo una seña al Pandaren para que le trajesen algo de beber mientras se sentaba cómodamente.

—¿Cuándo llegará el joven príncipe de Ventormenta? —Preguntó impaciente el chico de ojos rubí, no tenía tiempo que perder. Al comienzo pensó que sería el propio Rey Varian quien se mostraría, pero al parecer había enviado a su sucesor.

—El noble Anduin llegará de un momento a otro, ten en cuenta, príncipe—aclaró su garganta- que él viene de un lugar más lejano al vuestro, por lo tanto se demorará un poco—Tong respondió con soltura y en un tono suave, mientras preparaba un dulce té con flores de la Escalera Velada.

A esas alturas Wrathion aún se cuestionaba para qué seguir viviendo y dejó caer lentamente su torso sobre la mesa—Aburrido... —susurró, y sus dedos empezaron a picar la mesa, despacio, uno tras otro.

Tong depositó el brebaje recién preparado al lado del joven dragón, y éste le agradeció educadamente tomándolo con la mano derecha.

—Veo que usted no es muy paciente —rió alegre el viejo y regordete Panda, limpiando con un paño húmedo la mesa. —Innovar un mundo no se hace en dos días, noble Wrathion. Cuando bebas agua, recuerda la fuente —tuteló el sabio Pandaren.

—Quizás no para ti... —le interrumpió Wrathion. Se produjo una ligera molestia en el tono del dragón.

El viejo y peludo panda se encogió de hombros, sin importancia ante las palabras. Ahora, los dos se encontraban en completo silencio, sin embargo las gotas que caían de las rocas en las aguas termales del patio trasero inundaban sus sentidos auditivos. El chico de piel morena entornó su vista hacia el reloj de arena que estaba colocado grácilmente sobre una estantería en una esquina del reservado, era hipnotizante.

—Señor Tong, príncipe Anduin ha llegado -la firme voz de un soldado Pandaren se percibió tras sus espaldas.

Aquellas palabras atrajeron toda la atención de Wrathion, que al igual que un gato, levantó sus puntiagudas orejas sorprendido. Incluso antes de darse la vuelta, su estómago se había retorcido por los nervios. Volteó intentando ponerse de pie rápidamente, casi tropezando. Acicaló un poco sus ropas y se colocó firme en dirección a la entrada. Él sabía que debía dar una buena impresión.

Frente a él se presentaron varios soldados, siendo bien recibidos por los Pandaren del local. El dragón negro recorrió con la mirada a todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que avistó a un humano más joven y bajito que el resto - _aunque cierto es que el dragón apenas le sacaría unos cinco pequeños centímetros de altura a duras penas_ -, de cabellos dorados y unos inmensos ojos azules. Su aspecto era frágil y delicado. También reparó en que cargaba un libro. ¿Era una broma, verdad? Ese debilucho era el gran hijo del lobo? Uno de los guerreros más temidos de Azeroth?

— _No fastidies..._ —Pensaba el príncipe negro, frunciendo el ceño todavía sin entender.

Anduin se percató de que el otro chico lo miraba y se acercó gentilmente hacia él, extendiéndole su mano y curvando una agradable sonrisa— Soy el príncipe Anduin de Ventormenta, es un placer conocerle, Wrathion —acto seguido,agachó levemente su espalda en una delicada reverencia. El dragón le imitó, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Parecía el típico joven que expulsaba arcoíris por todas partes y solo quería que todos fueran amigos y caminaran juntos de la mano. Y, a decir verdad, parecía que sería como una enorme roca ''feliz'' en su camino. Pero al fin y al cabo, de seguro sería más fácil de convencer que su rudo padre... Y le venía bien otro sirviente.

—¡El placer es mío, príncipe Anduin! —Su tono fue elegante, y no fue necesario otro tipo de respuesta, el de tez pálida ya parecía complacido y se retiró nuevamente con sus soldados y el señor Tong, sumiéndose en una alegre charla.

Y el plan ya parecía tener todos los engranajes para empezar a encajar y rodar a su gusto.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado, y muchas gracias por echarle una ojeada ^^_

 _Bye bye~_


End file.
